cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mandalorian Assassin Warmachine
This was all just shown to me in a Vision. I am a Clairvoyant in Real Life, and I know that I have said it before, but much of the stuff I post on here are from Visions that I have had, so i’m sorry for any Misunderstanding. When the Mandalorian Assassin’s were in power, they conqurered most of the Galaxy. The small parts which they didn’t control were of small uninhabited places that were mostly in the Unknown Regions...When on City Marches, the music they played was uplifting, and inspiring. The music sounded Heavenly, but with a Military touch and meaning to it...While in space, the Mandalorian Assassin Fleet consisted of Chiss style Cruisers and Frigates. They also consisted of CIS Cruisers and Frigates. Both types of ships were painted with Mandalorian Super Commando Camoflaudge, and had orange windows as well as luxurious interiors. Armies: The Mandalorian Assassin Army consisted of Organic Troops, as well as Droid Troops. The Organic Troops wore Mandalorian Super Commando Gear (both sets) depending on the Rank. The Droid Troops had Mandalorian Super Commando Camoflaudge, and had red eyes...The Mandalorian Assassin‘s had tanks that were lightning fast, and that hovered. The Mandalorian Assassin Tanks had impenetrable armor, and had a range of 200k miles. The Mandalorian Assassin Tanks had slanted sides and fromt and back. The Turret consisted of four machine guns on the Barrel, and had one main Cannon and had one mini Cannon next to the Main Cannon. All of the Shells inside the Tank consisted of Medium, and High Armor Piercing, as well as High Explosive Shells...In order to have a successful victory, Shira Validwar had her own Air/Space forces. The vehicals that The Mandalorian Assassin’s Pilots used, were similar to the Mark VI Supremecy Class Starfighter, as well as V-Wings, and Nssiss Claw Class Starfighters. The Droid fighters they used could be any, but they were modified to have Droid Pilots. And some of them did have Droid Brains, which made them completely Droid, however Shira Validwar found piloting Droids to be more successful, as they just needed to be programmed how to be an Ace...The Mandalorian Assassin Navy not only consisted of Fighters, the Ships they used were Chiss Cruisers, and Chiss Dreadnaughts as well as Frigates. The most commonly used Cruiser of the Mandalorian Assassin Navy, was a Class if Cruiser similar to the Nirassica Class Destroyer. The others the Mandalorian Assassnin used were Chiss Cruisers, and their Dreadnaughts consisted of Assertor Class Dreadnaughts. The other kinds of Ships and Cruisers that the Mandalorian Assassin used were CIS and Trade Federation Cruisers, ships, and Starfighters...All of the Mandalorian Assassin’s ships were luxurious on the inside, and most of them had Galactic Luxuriousness to them. The Mandalorian Assassin Ships also had Droid Maintenance, and their Organic inhabitants didn’t have to do much work besides, guarding, captaining, Monitoring, and defending the Cruiser. Symbol The Mandalorian Assassin’s Symbol was a Black Eagle, on a red, orange, and black background. The Blackness of the Symbol represented the Blackness of Death, the Orange represented the fire of the enemies homes and cities and bases that they’ve destroyed. The Red represented the blood of their fallen enemies.